Users of electronic devices often have multiple electronic devices. For example, users often have two or more electronic devices selected from smart phones, tablet computers, personal computers, smart bicycles, virtual or augmented reality headsets, smart vehicles, and the like. Users of the foregoing electronic devices also increasingly use their electronic devices to consume entertainment content. Provided herein are systems and methods that address consuming entertainment content across multiple devices.